The present invention relates to a defective package selector for use in a winder.
While a yarn is being wound in a winder, yarn defects such as slubbing and thin yarn are generally detected by a slub catcher in the winder and severed to remove such yarn defects. Then, the cut yarn ends are knotted together for starting to wind the yarn again.
Where a yarn supplied has too many defects, particularly those defects large enough to be detected by the slub catcher, the yarn has to be cut off many times and the number of yarn knots that should be made increases of necessity.
When a package with a certain amount of yarn wound has too many yarn knots and is used as a yarn supply for a knitting machine or loom, such yarn knots tend to be frequently caught and cut off in the knitting machine or loom, and many yarn ends need to be knotted together in a tedius and time-consuming procedure. Furthermore, too many yarn knots mean a poor quality of yarn on such a package. Stated otherwise, the presence of a large number of yarn defects as detected by the slub catcher justifies the presumption that there may be a lot greater number of yarn deficiencies which cannot be detected by the slub catcher.